Sasuke's Pain
by Pepsi Dragon
Summary: Itachi and Kisame were finally defeated? Sasuke is seriously going crazy about the fact that Kakashi won't let him near him. But of course Akatsuki members are not that weak surely? Pain, deaths and angst...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN/ This was supposed to be a one shot, but it got too long so there are going to be two chapters. Okie Dokie, on with the blood, pain and angst!

* * *

****Sasuke's Pain**

"Kakashi you bastard! Don't touch him, he's mine!" Sasuke screamed, insane like the wild wolf he really was, loud until his throat was hoarse and perhaps bleeding.

Several ninjas held him back, muscular arms wrapped around his small body, hands around his wrists, arms, legs; he was restricted, held back from his destiny.

"I'm the one! I'm the fucking avenger! Kakashi! Bastard stop it!" Sasuke screeched, kicking out, sharingan fire glaring as the scarecrow shook his head and motioned for the other ninjas to take him away.

"This isn't your battle Sasuke…" Kakashi said softly as they dragged him screaming, away, "…It never was."

xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was in hospital, his chest bound tightly with bandages. He sat in bed, sheets rumpled, fists clenched. Naruto was in the bed next to him, but Sasuke's eyes refused to look and instead focused on the dusty tiled floor.

"Sasuke..?" A timid voice said softly.

Sasuke didn't look up, he'd heard enough of this persons voice already, he was sick of sitting and listening to others. After all those years of keeping himself to himself, he finally wished he could run out, scream like a maniac, express all the pain that had built up inside him.

"Sasuke?" The voice repeated. Sasuke jerked his head up to glare at Sakura who'd cautiously ambled close to his bedside and had laid a soft hand on his.

"Go away."

Sakura's grip tightened on his and he looked at her hand angrily.

"Sasuke…I-I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday…" Sakura said tenderly, "I know how much…I know that you wanted revenge on your brother all this time…I'm sorry."

Sasuke snatched his hand out of hers and he grinned maliciously, his dark eyes meeting her soft green ones, "Who told you to be sorry, hey! Who fucking told you!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed in anguish and she mumbled, "I…"

Sasuke leapt out of bed and he shoved past her and she winced at his harsh touch. He began a deranged laughter, hiding his true pain and exposing only his victory, "Itachi was merely weakened, now it'll be even easier to kill him won't it? Heh, he'll die in my hands, MINE, I'll make sure of that."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi sighed at the bloody mess that was Uchiha Itachi and his Akatsuki partner Kisame. The battle the previous afternoon had been a violently dangerous one, and Kakashi was lucky to have gotten away with only a broken arm and a few cuts. Naruto had been knocked unconscious as the wanted nin attempting to kidnap him for the Kyuubi again. Team seven had luckily been able to prevent that, along with the help of several other ninja.

"My rival…what has the world come to?" Gai said sadly as he surveyed the pair, lying side-by-side, barely alive.

Kakashi shrugged, "Tsunade wants them to talk, we can't kill them until they do."

Kurenai shook her head, "We can't leave them like this, they'll just recover and go after Naruto again."

"Or Sasuke will kill him for us…I mean, yesterday, he went wild didn't he?" Asuma added.

Kisame opened his eyes meekly and then he grinned, his shark teeth exposed threateningly, "Well…well… what's this? How did you stupid Konoha nins get me on the floor?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as the shark tried to get up, but then he cringed painfully and panted softly instead.

"You won't get away with this…" Kisame growled, "Itachi's recoveries are quick, he'll destroy you, rip you to shreds heh…you'll fucking pay…all of you…"

Kurenai bent down close to Kisame and she asked sternly, "Where is the Akatsuki hideout located? Who is your leader?"

Kisame laughed, loud and shrill, "Like I'd fucking tell you!"

Asuma kicked the shark in the gut and he jerked onto his side, coughing up thick blood.

"We'll leave them for now…Kurenai, Asuma, stand guard outside this room." Kakashi said quickly, before poofing off. Gai nodded to the other two ninjas and vanished also.

Asuma and Kurenai left the small dim room and closed the door, locking it with several secure clicks and adding a few curse jutsus just in case.

Kisame grunted and whispered, "Itachi…"

Itachi remained unmoving, if it weren't for the gentle rising and falling of his chest, he would've assumed him dead.

"Itachi…" Kisame repeated, a slight tinge of desperation in his voice.

Itachi inhaled more deeply and slowly his eyes opened, "What is it Kisame?"

Kisame frowned and he moved his hand slowly, to wipe the blood, from his own mouth with his ragged sleeve, only to wince in pain, "Itachi, we must leave, we can not be left to die here, beaten by our weak enemies."

Itachi closed his eyes, it was as if keeping them open caused him pain and he spoke darkly, "We are in no condition to even stand up. These Konoha bastards, they are weak and defeated us unfairly."

Kisame sighed, "We were out numbered and yet… why weren't you able to defeat them…y-you used to be able to…"

A hand lashed out and tightened itself on the shark's neck and Kisame gagged violently.

Itachi's eyes were burning with hatred, "Don't ever assume that I will save your limp, weak, sorry fucking butt. I only did not fight back as well as I would, because I was tired."

Kisame gasped and choked as Itachi's hand fell limp and he fell unconscious across Kisame's lap. Kisame rubbed his neck in annoyance and he pushed the Uchiha away, wondering how the hell he was meant to escape this hellhole.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke ran through Konoha, sharingan eyes activated, feet burning, as he hadn't bothered to find his shoes. Kakashi could be seen dashing over the rooftops.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled through gritted teeth as he leapt onto the rooftops to join him.

Kakashi turned around in shock as a furious and panting Sasuke met his gaze, "Kakashi bastard! Where's Itachi!"

Kakashi frowned and he didn't break eye contact, "Sasuke, he's in someone else's hands now, it has nothing to do with you. You mustn't interfere."

Sasuke leapt forwards, exasperated and latched onto the collar of Kakashi's jounin top, "NOTHING to do with me! He's my fucking traitor of a brother! I am the fucking avenger! This has everything to do with me!"

Kakashi seized Sasuke's wrist securely and he spoke softly, "Sasuke, please, nothing good will come out of what you want to do, leave it in our hands…"

Sasuke pulled away from his sensei and then he blazed up his chidori, "Don't screw with me! Where is the bastard!"

Kakashi took a step forwards, ignoring the beautiful blue lightning, inches from his face, "Sasuke, go back to the hospital. We have to question these criminals…but if your mind is made up, when the execution is to be made, I won't stop you."

Sasuke turned off his chidori and he deactivated his sharingan. Kakashi then watched as the small Uchiha turned away and headed back towards the hospital, normally blood would've had to be drawn just to make the Uchiha calm down.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke?" Sakura watched nervously from the hospital window as the raven haired boy hid behind a tree after his encounter with their sensei. She glanced at Naruto, who'd fought bravely yesterday, he was still unconscious.

"Sasuke…" She muttered again as she saw his figure dash from tree to tree, sneaking through the shadows, following their sensei until she lost sight of both of them. She clenched her fist and decided that she must follow too.

She was one foot out of the door when a small voice called her name. She froze and turned around quickly, Naruto had finally awoken!

"Naruto?" She said softly as he coughed and his bright blue eyes looked at her questioningly.

"Sakura-chan? What happened?" He said confusedly, glaring at the bandages all over his body.

"Naruto, I've really got to go, but I promise, I'll tell you later okay?" Sakura replied, dashing out of the door and after Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxx

Itachi opened his eyes wearily, Kurenai was questioning Kisame again, perhaps making more noise than before.

"Where is the Akatsuki hideout located! Who is your fucking leader!" She said sharply, grabbing him by his spiky blue hair, so that his head was forced to rise up off the cold hard floor.

"Shut up bitch." He grunted, "You're giving me a headache."

Kurenai brought out a kunai and rested it on his throat, "Where and who!"

Kisame laughed hoarse and long, "Fuck off."

The kunai pressed into his neck and blood trickled down the kunai and onto her hand. She flinched a bit, realising the blood was quite cold and she repeated herself, more angrily this time, "Where and who!"

Itachi spoke monotonously, his eyes burning into Kurenai's side, "Leave Kisame alone. He is weak."

Kurenai let go of Kisame's head and it hit the ground most painfully and he groaned and swore. She approached Itachi cautiously and she hesitated to be as frontal as she was with Kisame.

"Answer my questions then Uchiha." She said staring into his cold dark eyes.

Itachi blinked and a slight curl of his lip let her know that he was smiling, "I don't know."

Kurenai's nostrils flared as she grew impatient and she knelt closer placing the bloody kunai against the Uchiha's slender neck, "You will answer now and maybe we'll go easy on you and make you death quick and painless."

Itachi's hand suddenly reached out and seized Kurenai's wrist, his grip tightened until the kunai was released a dropped with a musical clang on the ground.

"You have pretty hands…would it be a shame if I cut them off?" Itachi asked softly.

Kurenai gasped and she screamed. Asuma came running in and he brought out his knuckle blade weapon, ready to hack Itachi's hand off, but Kisame reached out and grabbed his legs, tripping him over.

"Fuck!" Asuma growled as Kisame suddenly got up and kicked him in the side.

Itachi arose slowly, his death grip still on Kurenai's wrist and he planted a soft kiss on Kurenai's cheek before whispering in her ear, "I'd love to stay, but I really can't be killed by the likes of you…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke followed Kakashi to a small building in the middle of nowhere. Trees grew like monsters here and some even seemed as though they had faces on them. Sasuke had to stay calm and keep his chakra dormant, after all he didn't want Kakashi to know he was being followed.

Kakashi entered the building only to come running out a few minutes later, a deeply worried expression on his face.

Sasuke dashed into the building, the door was thrown wide open and Asuma and Kurenai lay on top of each other, unconscious from loss of blood.

Sasuke growled and he chased after Kakashi, his feet blistering from the harsh pebbly ground scraping again his soles.

"Sasuke stop it." Kakashi growled, not bothering to turn around.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "You knew I was there all along?"

Kakashi hopped up from tree to tree, tracing the wanted ninjas' chakra, "Go away Sasuke, or I'll be forced to make you."

Sasuke was next to Kakashi running as if his life depended on it, "Where there's Itachi, I'll be there too. You can't keep me away from him."

Kakashi stopped abruptly and he glared at Sasuke, "Turn back now!"

Sasuke attempted to run past, but Kakashi grabbed his shoulder roughly, "Sasuke, you are in no condition to fight."

Sasuke thrust a kunai into his sensei's arm and he withdrew himself, eyes wide and breath quickening.

"Kakashi sensei, this is my fight whether you like it or not. You CAN'T stop me." Sasuke growled and then he ran on through the forest.

Kakashi poofed, it was a kage bunshin. The real Kakashi sighed and summoned a large wolf like dog. He motioned for the dog to follow Sasuke and the dog nodded.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura panted, she wasn't used to running so much, normally on missions, she would to curl up and cry she hated herself for being such a burden, but she couldn't help it.

"Sakura?" Kakashi said softly as he poofed in front of his troubled student, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura frowned and she mumbled something about following Sasuke and that Naruto had regained consciousness.

Kakashi placed a firm hand on her shoulder and she flinched, "Sakura, don't worry I've sent one of my strongest hounds to bring him back. Now can you do me a favour and call for back up?"

Sakura nodded tentatively and Kakashi smiled and poofed away. Sakura gulped and hoped that her sensei wouldn't be mad if she continued deeper into the forest instead…

xxxxxxxxxx

Itachi clutched his head anxiously with his left hand and he ran his fingers through his sweat-drenched hair. Kisame coughed again, he just wouldn't stop hacking up blood, something told him that his internal organs were severely damaged.

"Itachi-san…I don't think I can make it." Kisame said sadly as blood splattered into his palm as he tried to stifled the constant jerking of his throat.

"You are weak. The weak must die." Itachi said nonchalantly, he then stared deep into Kisame's eyes, "Are you in pain?"

Kisame coughed up some more blood and he croaked, "I think I'm dying."

Itachi flung two kunais out and he knocked Kisame hard against a thick tree trunk, "Kisame, you are a valued partner, but you are weak. I will not tolerate seeing such weaknesses."

Kisame yelled and flinched in agony as two sharp kunais were thrust into his chest and twisted. He slumped forwards on to Itachi, the light fading from his eyes and his blood pouring all over the Uchiha.

"Good bye Kisame…you were a…good partner." Itachi whispered, as he shoved Kisame off the tree branch and he licked the drenched kunai blade slowly, before venturing onwards.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke turned and flung several kunai behind him, someone had been following him for about half a mile now. A large black dog shot out of the shadows and knocked him down flat on his back against a large tree branch.

"Fucking son of a!" Sasuke hissed as the dog growled and it's frothy spit slithered down and threatened to fall on the Uchiha's face.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said relieved, running up and crouching beside the immobile ninja.

"Sakura, this is not the time!" Sasuke growled attempting to shift himself from under the heavy mutt.

Sakura touched Sasuke's face gently, "Sasuke please, don't go after your brother, you might be killed!"

Sasuke kicked the dog and flipped himself into a standing position, "Do I look like I fucking care Sakura! Do I!"

Sakura's eyes watered as she watched this severely determined Sasuke throw several kunai and shuriken at the angry hound.

"Is that all you want Sasuke? To fight Itachi?" She asked softly.

"It's the only thing I've lived for. I survived up till now to face him, what happens after doesn't matter."

Sakura stood up, "Fine Sasuke…if that's what you want…"

The dog knocked Sasuke to the ground again, despite several kunai that had lodged themselves in it's chest. Sasuke swore and continued to struggle, not realising that Sakura had vanished.

xxxxxxxxxx

Itachi staggered forwards, his vision was becoming hazy and though he'd never admit it, he was feeling pretty weak. He knelt down on one knee, panting softly. Personally he wasn't sure what to do. Returning to Akatsuki might mean his death, and yet there was no where else to go.

Sakura caught up with Itachi within ten minutes. He sensed her presence long ago, yet he hadn't bothered to speak until she was on the same branch as him.

"You are brave to come so far." Itachi sneered, "To come so close to someone who could kill you in an instant."

Sakura brought out a few kunais, three in each hand and she aimed them at the crouching Uchiha.

"Don't underestimate me. I'm only here to make sure you don't get away." Sakura said defiantly, faking her bravery.

Itachi stood up and turned around, just as several kunai shot towards him. He deflected them all with one mere bloody kunai. Sakura gasped and she took a step back, continuing her bombardment of weapons and yet, Itachi continued to deflect them.

"Today is the day you die pink haired one…" Itachi whispered as Sakura ran out of ammunition and he crept closer and grabbed her wrist.

Sakura flinched and her other hand reached out to try and make him loosen his grip on her.

"Are you scared?" Itachi asked menacingly, his kunai drawing a line against the back of her hand.

Sakura began to cry as pain seared through her hand and yet she tried to continue being valiant, "I'm not scared of you! Bastard, your about as scary as a fluffy rabbit!"

Itachi brought his face close to hers and the kunai was driving deeper into her hand, "My, my…what interesting friends my brother has."

Sakura then screamed as a second kunai was thrust into her shoulder. She gasped, panted and fell slumped against the branch blood trailing out of the wounds.

"Don't worry pretty little girl. You won't die yet. Not until I've let you feel the pain anyway."

xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke grunted as he kicked the growling dog away for the fifth time. He was becoming impatient and fighting against this mutt was wasting his energy. His sharingan was flaring angrily and he gripped his hand as the noisy chidori blazed into life.

The dog howled in agony when the vicious lightning ripped through its body and it was flung ten metres into the air.

Sasuke panted and ran through the forest, his heart panging as he heard the hollow thump of the dog land dead somewhere behind him. There was no turning back. He would end it all today.

He could sense his brother before him, joined by a falling second sourse of chakra. Could it be..?

"Sakura!" Sasuke screamed as he saw his brother crouched over a crumpled figure.

"Hn. You've finally arrived my weak brother."

Sasuke froze and his eyes softened on Sakura's body, "Sakura…"

Itachi picked Sakura up by her throat and he held her in front of him, "Come on Sasuke, come and get what you've waited for all these years, come and get what I dared you to get. Kill me brother…that is if you're not too scared…"

Sakura coughed and her frail hands scratched at Itachi's firm ones around her neck, "Sasuke…" She croaked, "This is what you wanted…you wanted revenge…"

Sasuke blazed up his chidori for the third time that day, "Sakura, you should've left when you had the chance. Stupid girl…"

Itachi put a kunai to Sakura's neck, "I'll get rid of our little distraction shall I?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "No!"

Itachi slid the blade across her neck, deep enough so that all her blood came spilling out. Sasuke charged forwards, his mind frozen, but Sakura was thrown into him and he tumbled backwards.

"Sakura…" He whispered softly, as his chidori faded away.

Sakura smiled, the life was being drained from her delicate green eyes, "Sasuke…kill Itachi for me…"

Sasuke smiled and he held her hand tightly, "Sakura I'm so sorry, I-I will, I promise."

Sakura's eyes were left open, glazed over and her hand fell limp. Sasuke pressed her hand against his clammy cheek and he stifled a sob.

"What? Are you crying brother?" Itachi mocked, sharingan activated as he stepped closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned, angrier than ever. His angst had been heavy before, solid like stone, weighing him down, but now it was amplified, burning into his soul, tearing his every fibre.

"Itachi you BASTARD!" He screeched diving into his brother and thrusting a kunai into his chest.

Itachi sneered, "Is that it? You survived all these years to stick a pin in me?"

Sasuke snarled and he twisted the kunai only to scream in pain as he realised the kunai had been reversed and stuck into himself.

"I've waited for this day too Sasuke…" Itachi whispered, "You greatly disappoint me…you are still so pitifully weak."

Sasuke yanked the kunai out of himself and he launched it at his brother again, this time it hit his flesh, scraping the surface and drawing a small trickle of blood.

Itachi gripped Sasuke hand tightly, "Hn…you really are pathetic…let me put you out of your misery…" He whispered, twisted Sasuke's hand into an unnaturally awkward angle.

"GaaaAAARRRGggh!" Sasuke yelled as Itachi snatched the kunai off him thrust it deep into his foot, securing him to the tree branch.

Sasuke panted and his vision blurred greatly, "Itachi! I'm not weak!"

Itachi bent close to his brother's face and he yanked on his hair, "Really? Prove yourself then."

Sasuke snatched the kunai out of his foot, screaming violently as he did so and then he limped closer to Itachi, "I'll end everything today. I'll make you pay for all those you've killed. You'll love it in hell Itachi, demons will shove kunais up your ass there…"

Itachi laughed, high pitched and shrill, "What a great imagination you have…" He then kicked Sasuke in the stomach, making him keel over and cough up dark red blood.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his body began to sway and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Itachi kicked him again and he flew onto his side.

"You are weak Sasuke…you always were…you always will be…"

Itachi kicked him again and this time Sasuke seemed unconscious and the branch was painted in his fresh blood.

"Good bye Sasuke…" Itachi whispered.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**AN/ Hope you've enjoyed this so far. It's seriously gory and angsty I think. Perhaps a little too much…hmm I don't know…**

**But anyways please review, if this fic has interested you and you'd like to know what's gonna happen next. Heck I'm open to suggestions too, so move that mouse and click that button!**

**Pepsi Dragon x**

**Ps. Updating may take ages, especially as i've been neglecting my fan fics for college work, so gomenasai!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke's Pain**

**Disclaimer: Heck I don't own Naruto!**

xxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi froze. Something was seriously fucked up. His doggy hadn't returned to him, he sensed him to be dead. Sasuke's chakra had seemed to vanish from his ninja sensors. And Sakura whom he'd sent to find back up had not done what he'd asked.

"Kakashi, why didn't you just go straight after Itachi?" Gai asked anxiously as they shot through the forest.

Kakashi winced and closed his visible eye for a moment, "Trust me Gai. Itachi's not one to be taken on alone."

xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke screamed. Perhaps he was dying. He couldn't breathe without struggling and his blood was everywhere.

"Sasuke." A deeply amused voice said from beside him, "I can't believe after all these stupid fucking years…you are still so damn weak!"

Sasuke looked up wearily, his exhaustion and injury had left him with severely foggy vision. As he spoke his voice was but an angry croak.

"Itachi." He growled, "You'll die today…that's a big fucking promise!"

Itachi seized Sasuke's face as he was about to speak again and he squeezed it like a person would do to irritate a chubby faced child.

"How cute. You still believe that your words mean something."

Sasuke felt Itachi's grip tighten on his face, crushing his cheeks between his sharp bloody fingernails until they left marks.

"Gaaargh!" Sasuke screamed as his brother flung him to the ground like a bag of old shit.

Itachi blinked, something inside him was hurting, his chakra was wearing down a little. He seized a kunai from the trunk of the tree that was caked in Sasuke's blood and then he picked up Sakura's dead body. It was still a little warm.

"Sasuke…" Itachi said quietly, his lip curving up a little, "Come, fight me weakling…you don't want to see your girlfriend defaced do you?"

Sasuke opened his eyes; he'd had them clenched shut for a moment, fighting against the raging pain from all of his injuries. Not that his body was feeling much anyway. Soon so much blood would be gone, that Sasuke would cease to feel…wouldn't that be nice…?

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said suddenly.

He'd been sitting in the hospital bed wondering what the hell was going on, when it all came flooding back to him. He called out her name, every time he thought he heard her outside his door.

"Sakura-chan." He repeated, as someone shuffled on by outside.

She'd promised to come back and talk to him over an hour ago, but it seemed everyone must've been far too busy to care.

Naruto got up out of bed and unwrapped his bandages. There had been numerous deep gashes and burns inhabiting his skin previously, but time and the Kyuubi had healed them well.

"Hey." Naruto called as he stepped out of his room to find an extremely worried Iruka sensei running past, amidst several other frustrated ninja, "What's happening Iruka sensei?"

Iruka stopped abruptly, his eyes wide in relief, "Naruto! Y-Your better already, thank God!"

Naruto grinned, "Why wouldn't I be, it was just a little wound…"

Iruka's face turned deadly serious, "Naruto, it was not just a little wound. Itachi and Kisame hurt you bad. If everyone hadn't shown up when they tried to kidnap you again, you might have been killed."

Naruto didn't speak; he didn't know what to say.

"Oh Naruto…look, just get some more rest, I've got to go, there's a lot of trouble out here." And with that, Iruka shot down the corridor, leaving Naruto worried and confused.

Naruto walked through the hospital bored, not sure what everyone was fussing about when he saw Kurenai and Asuma being rushed to the emergency-healing centre. He caught Shizune's arm as she dashed by.

"What happened!" Naruto gasped.

Shizune shook her head and continued on by, "They've escaped."

xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke began to cry. This was something Itachi found quite sweet. It reminded him of the past when Sasuke had been truly young and had first seen Itachi's strength when killing their parents.

"Why?" Sasuke asked trying to stop the tears, "Why?"

Itachi grinned; he had one foot on Sasuke's back pressed into ground, after he'd knocked him out of the tree and Sakura's torn off face in the other. Blood dripped of the flapping skin and Sasuke retched.

"My dear sweet little brother," He muttered contemptuously, "_Why_? You mean why are you so weak? Why can't you kill me? Or why is no one around to protect you?"

Sasuke puked, the face being torn off one of his comrades was too much to handle. But then he grinned hysterically, "No. I meant…why are you such a freak?"

Itachi was about to stomp on Sasuke's face when a kunai shot towards his torso. Itachi leapt back and mused at the newcomers.

"Sasuke…Sakura! Oh my God! Sakura's face!" Gai screamed as he and Kakashi arrived.

"You sick bastard." Kakashi muttered, firing up his raikiri, "You sick twisted fucking bastard!"

The sound of violently twittering birds erupted about Sasuke's ears; they stung his eardrums but awakened his mind to the presence of his sensei.

Kakashi lunged forwards, blue lightning exploding in bursts from his right palm lighting up Itachi's irritated face.

"Go my rival!" Gai yelled dashing forwards also.

Itachi swerved away and Kakashi missed, Gai kicked him squarely and sent him flying into a tree. Then the raikiri sank into his chest. Sasuke could smell burning flesh and he smiled when Itachi finally screamed in intense agony.

Itachi fell to the ground, his chest was burnt and blood was everywhere, from the lightning raikiri having feasting upon his flesh.

The two rival ninjas stood watching as Itachi looked up his sharingan activated. Then they panicked.

"Don't look!" Kakashi yelled.

Both ninja clamped their eyes shut. Kakashi cautiously pulled up his forehead protector and squinted at Itachi with his sharingan eye.

"Mangekyo sharingan…Tsukiyomi" Itachi growled, struggling to stand up.

Kakashi took a step back and he interlocked his fingers preparing for a jutsu, but then he froze and fell to the ground. In his mind Itachi had just killed him over and over again with a katana…talk about déjà vu.

"Kakashi?" Gai asked worriedly, his eyes daring to open, only to see his body unconscious on the ground.

Itachi winced; his chakra was dying on him because of the use of sharingan. If he didn't hurry up he might pass out.

Gai sensei closed his eyes again and swiftly kicked Itachi in his bleeding guts. Itachi coughed as he was flung back into the tree once more. Gai then dashed forwards and sunk his foot into Itachi's stomach, before twisting round and kicking his head. There was a subtle poof and Gai realised he'd been attacking a substitution, when at that moment turned into a log. He opened his eyes to find Itachi's face right up close to his and he gasped before dropping lifeless to the floor.

"Fuck you all." Itachi grumbled as he deactivated his sharingan and coughed up blood.

Sasuke was hiding behind a tree and he was ashamed of it. Never in his life would he have thought that he'd be that weak that he'd have to hide from his brother.

"Where are you Sasuke?" Itachi asked hoarsely, "Where the fuck are you weakling?"

Sasuke inhaled as quietly as he could. He needed to think. Suddenly Itachi's face was right next to his. Covered in blood like an older mirror image.

"Sasuke…I hate to admit it, but I'm tired…and wounded. Let's end it."

Sasuke ducked as an arm swung at him. Itachi was surprised. Even Sasuke was surprised. Where had this sudden burst of energy come from?

"Aniki." Sasuke hissed, "It's true, let's end it."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and lunged forwards again only to miss, then he realised what was happening. The curse seal that Orochimaru had given him was spreading all over Sasuke's wounded body, at the same time it was healing it.

"Fucker." Itachi grumbled and then he formed some hand seals, flames shot at Sasuke and set his hair on fire.

"Arrrrrgh!"

Sasuke dropped and rolled against the ground before springing back up to be kicked in the stomach. It seemed despite having a curse seal, Sasuke was still somewhat weak.

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto rushed through the forest. Why hadn't anyone told him earlier! He was so pissed off that he was the last know. Itachi and Kisame had escaped and everyone had gone after them. He looked briefly as he saw a dead dog lying on the dusty ground, but he froze when he saw a dead Kisame plastered to a tree.

"Kisame…" Naruto laughed excitedly. If Kisame had been defeated, then surely Itachi was too?

He rushed on, tree after tree, when eventually he got to the place where all the blood had been shed and he let out a distressed cry. Sakura was definitely dead with her face lying on the left of the forest floor and her body in the tree. The senseis were both out cold and Sasuke was being kicked in the guts over and over, fighting back occasionally, but still not winning.

Naruto's eyes watered as he looked again at Sakura's dismembered face and then he let out an immensely fucking fierce battle cry.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" He yelled as numerous clones appeared, and then, "Rasengan!"

The powerful blue orb caught Itachi in the back and he flew forwards, shoving Sasuke into a tree from impact. Sasuke groaned, but part of him was happy Naruto had finally shown up.

"Naruto," Sasuke gasped, "It's about time."

Naruto was furious and hi m and all his kagebunshins pulled the older Uchiha up from the tree and began pounding him mercilessly.

"Did this bastard do that Sakura!" Naruto finally asked as he paused for a breather, leaving the exhausted and broken Itachi face first in the dirt.

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto closed his eyes, and when he opened them again they were transformed, showing the Kyuubi's fox-like powers. His fingernails turned into claws and his chakra became so powerful that it radiated off his skin like red fire.

"Fucking die!" He screeched as he pummelled Itachi's body around like a punch bag. Itachi wheezed and gagged as he felt his internal organs break further.

"Naruto…" Sasuke coughed, "Let me do it."

Naruto stopped and turned off his kyuubi power. Sasuke had waited a long time to kill Itachi, and even now, Naruto had done most of the killing.

Naruto picked Itachi up by his hair; his ponytail had become loose long ago. Then he dragged Itachi's body through the ragged dust grounds to Sasuke, whom was wearily propped up against the tree.

Sasuke laughed and Naruto joined in. It was a laugh of triumph and sorrow, of loss and pain. But it was still a laugh that could be shared between two friends, as Itachi's death was finally here. Itachi's horror would end.

"Good bye aniki." Sasuke grinned as he pressed a kunai to his brother's throat.

Itachi growled and he spat, "I fucking hate you."

Then the last blood was poured and Uchiha Itachi fell in sync with his brother to the ground. Whereas Itachi was finally dead and defeated, Sasuke was just tired.

**xXxXx The End! xXxXx**

**

* * *

Wow OMG It's finally over! It took me like an hour man, but it's over! I'm really sorry to everyone who actually reads my fanfics that I haven't updated at all lately. I had a lot of college work to do and my exams starts next week! Art exam the horror! Anyone who cares should wish me luck lol and I'm sorry again if it's long before I update a story again.**

**Hope you enjoyed the fic anyway, R&R!**

**Pepsi Dragon x**


End file.
